054 Surprise
by MikoYami1
Summary: surprise


Title: N/A  
Pair: Sasuoc (Sasukia)  
Commission (for): Request  
Theme: 54. Surpise  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: AU  
Chapters: ficlet  
Status: complete  
Date started: 9-23-13  
Date Finished: 9-26-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
I don't own Kia

Chapters:  
N/A

Extra: This is a a birthday gift for my love XD

Sasuke held a package in the back of his hand as he walked down the familiar old bath to an old friend. He was a bit nervous as today he was hoping all worked right today. His mind wondered to a young girl with green hair and lavender eyes, it was her birthday and such but the raven haired male had spent the week before hand looking for a gift and finding nothing that fit her.

"I can't think of anything to get her," he mumbled to the table earlier that morning to his brother's wife as she was trying to wash the dishes but broke them in the processes (looks like Itachi had more shopping to do).

"It is her birthday how about a nice dinner and a walk to a park," she said sweeping up the broken plates.

"I did that last year Yuki," he mumbled, "I want to surprise her something even better,"

The raven haired woman sat down next to him and handed him a box. She had been married to his brother for a year as she placed her hand on growing stomach, "Your brother surprised me when he asked me for marriage," she blushed at memory.

Sasuke groaned not wanting to hear about how his brother proposed to his now wife. It was another thing is brother one upped getting married and staring a family before him. He groaned again as he heard his brother reminding him to stop fooling around and settle down.

Yuki seemed to understand as she sighed, "Sasuke you have been dating her since even before I knew your brother," he picked up his head and stared at her, as he opened the box "there is only on surprise left," she left the kitchen to go clean strike make a mess/strike elsewhere.

Back to the present Sasuke stared at the small box in his hand he wasn't so sure how he was going to give her this gift as he showed it his pocket and knocked on the door. Today had go perfectly it was her birthday. He heard movement from behind the door as it swung open.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said nodding his head. The masked teacher stared at his old student as he held the book his hand.

"She will be out in five minutes have a seat," he gestured to one of the large love seats. Sasuke hated those couches he sat on them since high school when Kia and him started dating, he would sit and wait while Kakashi giggled over the something in those perverted books.

A few minutes Kia walked down in a lovely knee length white dress, her cheeks were red as she stared at the Uchiha and she blushed some more. Standing at the foot of the stairs, she fixed her dress and adjusted her glasses for the last time.

"I am ready," she said, her lavender eyes staring at Sasuke. He was dressed like he normally would brand T-shirt with a jean jacket and black pants with converse. She was a bit upset he didn't dress up for her birthday but she was glad he was just hers.

"Let's go," he said nodding his head to the door and began walking to the door. Kia followed after him.

Kakashi who noticed something was in Sasuke's pocket waved, "don't be home too late," he smiled and waved.

Sasuke walked around a bit wondering where to take her as Kia followed him and didn't say much. Both were enjoying just being with one another. Though it was getting late and Sasuke still has not found the perfect spot for his surprise finally stopped.

Kia did the same as she stared lost at Sasuke, "are you okey?" she liked this walking around it was peaceful and easy not all the foolishness running around and snooty people.

"um," he held the small box in his hand and squeezed it tight while his hand was shoved deep into his pocket.

She titled her head a bit as she stared at her high school sweetheart. Was he alright? She really hoped he wasn't getting sick.

"I was going to surprise you at this romantic area," he said, "but I can't find one as I suck at romance," he had asked his brother for help he even went to Naruto no one told him a good place for the surprise he had in store. Unknown to Sasuke though he stopped right in front of fountain as it beamed multicolored lights.

"K-Kia," his face turned tomato red for the first time in forever as he grunted and shook his head. Kia titled her head to the other side as her heart fluttered when Sasuke got on his knee and pulled out a ring in shape of crescent moon.

Kia felt her heart soar as she stared at the ring. He was planning on asking her for a while ever since his brother's wedding. He hid the ring inside in his room and Yuki found it thanks to her "cleaning".

"Will you marry?" he said quickly.

Kia stared at him surprised as smile slowly appeared on her face and she nodded. Sasuke placed the ring on her finger and blushed, looking away with a pout on his face, "I am glad," he mumbled happy that everything worked out in the end.


End file.
